Borrowed Time
by Lotus Hourglass
Summary: He never saw it coming. He didn't expected that his chance to finally tell Kanda about his feeling for him would fade away so quickly. Can he get a little hope on what's left for his faith? "God, please...don't let him die...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own DGM. If I did (yeahhh I wish) I'd give Allen the right to spam Kanda's ass as a main character.

* * *

><p>It was 8:37 pm. The heavy rain hadn't stopped since morning.<p>

And the unexpected things started to happen. For Allen, that is.

"Kanda, will you please just leave me alone?"

"Tch, as if I started this. I'm leaving. There. You fucking satisfied?"

That was a mistake Allen wished he had never made. Everything was already messed up. Both of them are, too.

Kanda, who just kept hiding his feelings away for Allen, knew that he's been caring for the beansprout too much lately. He had gone too far and he just needed to stop but he couldn't. And now that Allen told him to leave him, it became much more easier for him to do so. He was about to leave when he heard screeching tires from afar. It was a vehicle losing control because of the slippery road. And it was heading towards the crossing lane Allen was headed to.

The white haired teen looked up at the dark sky that seemed to cry as the rain pours down heavily.

'It's just so unfair, isn't it...?' he thought as he closed his eyes. ' ...I lost him now...'

Then it happened.

The last thing he remembered was...

...blaring horns...

...a pair of bright light...

...a streak of blue...

...and a loud crash...

"Moyashi, abunai..!"

'K-Kanda...?'

When he woke up, he found himself on the curb. He immediately looked back at the road, only to see Kanda lying unconscious as blood trickled down from his forehead.

"KANDA!"

The ambulance came and brought him to the nearest hospital.

"God please...don't let him die..."

...but it was too late. Lavi gripped Allen's collar angrily. The only thing that he understood is that Kanda died, and Allen did nothing.

"ALLEN HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO US? You were there," he shouted at Allen's face, pushing the other on the wall roughly. " and you could've saved him! What the fuck is your problem huh?"

"Lavi, stop it!" Lenalee pleaded as she tried to pull Lavi white haired teen's eyes were staring blankly at Lavi.

" I...I was the one...who's in the middle of the road...and then he..."

Tears fell down from his face.' It's my fault...Kanda died because of me...'

It was when they only understood what really happened.

As he opened the door, his cat Timcanpy was there. He ignored the orange tabby cat and went straight to his he kept on blaming himself of Kanda's death.

_If I could turn back the time... _

_...I'll spend it with you... _

_...I'm drowning in tears..._

_...I wish you were here..._

_...to hear me crying..._

_...believe me I'm sorry, Kanda..._

As he was near to falling asleep, he heard a voice.

_**So... **_

_**...you want to turn back the time? **_

* * *

><p>AN: …..reviews please…anyone? Love y'all...


	2. Chapter 2

The foreign voice seemed to get closer and closer to him.

As Allen opened his eyes, he found himself in a white empty space with a blond he never met, not even once.

"Who are you...?" the first thing Allen asked.

**_"I'm Time, and I make everything move in my will. Life goes on as I make you grow. Decisions are yours; your growth is mine to decide._****" **The boy said as he stepped closer to Allen.

"Are you kidding me?"

**_"Why should I be kidding you, Allen Walker?"_**

"H-How did you know my name?!" _'This kid knows me?'_ he asked himself.

**_"I know everything about you and your life. Lenalee, Lavi, Tyki, Komui, Guzol, Lala, Jerry, Miranda, Marie, Daisya, Froi, Cross and Mana. They had been a part of your life, am I not right? Especially the one that died recently by the name of Kanda Yuu...isn't he the one you love, who you failed to confess your true feelings to?"_**

Sure, Allen could easily think that this person might had been stalking him for a long time to know the people in his life but he also know he told nobody of his feelings for Kanda, not even Lavi or Lenalee other than himself. So why the hell does this person know about it?

"What do you want from me?" the British teen glared at Time.

**_"Allen, as far as I've known, you are the one that needs something from me. "_**

"Why should I need something from a stranger like you...Time?" he hesitated to emphasize the boy's name. No

parent names their child Time. Is the boy even human?

**_"You want the love of your life back. "_**

"And you can help me with that?"

**_"I couldn't bring him back to life, though."_**

"Then why help me if you can't do that!"

**_"I have another way. I can turn back the time when he was alive and give you an opportunity to change your mistakes...and if lucky enough, the raven might have the chance to survive. "_**

A chance for Kanda to survive...Allen highly doubted that this is real.

"...is it even possible? And if I make decisions, it would affect everything that happened in the past..."

**_"A reason why you should think twice about everything you're going to do."_**Time said flatly as he crossed his arms.

_'...I'm just dreaming...'_ Allen thought, still not believing Time's words.

**_"You doubt it? Let's see what happens when you wake up, then..."_**Time said, smiling as he turned to his back and started to walk away, slowly disappearing in Allen's sight.

"Wait..!" Allen ran towards Time, hoping that he could ask him one more thing that had been troubling his mind.

**_"Yes, Allen?" _**Time stopped walking.

"How did you know... that I needed your help though I never asked you to?"

Time laughed, his smile reached his gold eyes.

**_"Because you know me, I know you, and I owe you a lot, Allen..."_**the blond haired boy as he completely disappeared.

The alarm clock rang loudly in his ears, and the white haired teen reached out to turn it off. He decided to go back to sleep. _'I slept too long because of that weird dream...'_ As Allen slowly opened his eyes he saw three familiar faces staring down at him. _'...this is so familiar...'_ he thought but ignored

"Come on, Allen-kun...wake up; we're going to be late for school..."

_...Lenalee...wait, school? Aren't we working at the Black Order Company now?_

"Tsk, tsk...waking up late is bad for ya, Moyashi-chan. Wakey-waaaaaaaaaaykey! Rise en shine!"

_...Lavi...what are you-_

" Moyashi, if you don't get off the bed right now, I swear I'm going to drag you all the way to the goddamn school!"

_...is that..._

"Oi, moyashi, are you even listening to me?!"

_..K-Kanda...?_

**_'Your time starts...now.'_**Allen heard Time's voice whisper in his mind. He just realized...

"KANDA!"

...Time did really put him back to the past.

"The hell are you doing, moyashi?"

A/N: ...this. Seriously. Sucked. A lot. Oh what am I going to DO?! I miss you Kiyome ane-san and Kusama... Q.Q Love y'all guys...-sobs- ...might update the Promise Me A Lie soon... left arm still hurts...I hate being alooooooone (TT^TT)


End file.
